The Lost Phantom
by blackmoon456
Summary: After a fight with Sam and Tucker, Danny is left to face his problems alone but for how long will the Halfa last without his support group. I do not own Danny Phantom R&R.
1. Chapter 1

The ones called "Friends"

"DANNY WAKE UP," Jazz yelled into her brothers door. Danny grumbled a small response. "Danny your going to be late if you don't wake up now. _"Dose it really matter it's not like I'm going to stay long," _Danny thought bitterly as walked to his door to shut his sister up.

"I'm up I'm up alright." Danny cried as he opened the door not remembering his state of undress. Jazz gasped at the sight of her brothers torso. He had slashes all over the upper portion of his chest and burn marks on his right side. Danny suddenly realizing the mistake he made in his state of half awareness quickly dragged his sister into his room and shut the door.

"Jazz before you ask it was a few ghosts last night now I've got to get ready for another day of education that I'm going to miss because of some ghost so just don't talk about it alright," Danny explained in a low menacing voice his eyes blazing emerald. With that Danny quickly threw on a shirt and a picked out a pair of pants and headed to shower before he would go to the prison that was known as Casper High. After Danny started the hot water he removed his shirt and boxers and looked over his new wounds. _"Stulker is going to pay," _Danny thought as he turned and headed into the hot water.

As the water cascaded over Danny's lithe form he began to think. _"Stulker is starting to get worse I need to plan for his next attack," _Danny thought as he slowly began to wash. _"Then there's the test in Lancer's today that I'm going to fail," _His thoughts plagued him as he washed his toned chest and arms. _"Something's up with Sam and Tuck, they've gotten distant agen, I hope they aren't feeling neglected, AGEN, it's not like I can help being on call 24 hours a day 7 days a week 364 days a year, my only break being Christmas. God they make it seem like this is easy," _Danny's mental ranting continued as he rinsed off and got out. After drying off and getting dressed Danny headed down to see what new murderous device his parents came up with.

"Danny boy guess what," Jack Fenton cried as he watched his son enter the kitchen oblivious to the dark circles around his sons eyes.

"You guys built another weapon," Danny said in a bored tone his eyes locked on his father's hands.

"Yup it's called the Phantom Eradicator," Jack boomed and began a long speech on how the Fenton's were the best ghost hunters around, but Danny was to occupied with the object to pay attention. It was a small pistol with two barrels it didn't look too dangerous but Danny had learned never to underestimate his parents devices. Danny was snapped from his observations by his father slapping him on the shoulder and exclaiming.

"With this baby that punk Phantom's going down,"

"Yeah great dad but I got to get to school so, BYE," Danny said as he quickly made his escape from his father's ramblings. After running out the door Danny quickly ran to the alleyway next to his house and a white ring of energy formed around his waist and split into two and as they passed over his form his jeans and tee shirt changed into a black form fitting HAZMAT jumpsuit his raven locks turned snow white and his blue eyes blazed green. Danny slowly rose from the ground and began his flight to the institution of learning and pain.

As Danny flew he began to think, _"I wonder if Sam and Tucker are waiting for me," _Danny thought as he flew behind to the school and hid behind a trash can and he transformed back to Fenton. After walking into the building he noticed a lot of teens looking at him. _"what are they staring at," _Danny thought as he walked the halls of Casper High.

Danny found his locker and looked for something strange on it. _"nothing on my locker is there some prank about to happen when I open it," _Danny thought expecting something to ump out at him as he opened it and to his surprise nothing came out. _"ok so no prank so, what is going on," _Danny thought as he checked his cell phone and looked at the time. _"Well I have a while before class I guess I can see if something is wrong with what I'm wearing," _Danny thought as he felt the stairs follow him as he walked to the restrooms and walked in.

Danny walked to the mirror expecting something to be wrong but in the reflection was his same blue eyes, his raven hair was normal his outfit was normal. _"what is everyone staring at," _Danny thought as he looked upon his normal refection. Danny sighed and left the bathroom wondering what was with the students of Casper high.

Danny walked to his locker and got his books and before he could close it he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Fenturd, guess what," the voice of Dash called out.

"Your finally grew some brain cells," Danny retorted. _"Finally some normalcy," _He thought as the blond walked up. Dash and grabbed Danny the front of his shirt and lifted him until his feet barely touched the floor.

"No I hear that Ghothica leavening you for Techboy," Dash replied with a sick grin. _"is that it just some rumor, that's what was causing all the looks," _Danny thought happly as he looked the jock in the eye and laughed.

"And this matters to you all why," Danny said in between laughs as Dash's eye twitched.

"Ahem is there a problem Mr. Baxter, Mr. Fenton," The voice of Mr. Lancer sounded and Dash quickly dropped Danny.

"No Mr. Lancer there's no problem," the two teens replied as one.

"Then why was Mr. Fenton dangling by the front of his shirt," The teacher said dryly.

"I have no clue what your talking about," Danny said as he quickly sidestepped the jock and teacher. "Well I'm going to go get breakfast so, I'll see you later," Danny said and walked away at a brisk pace leaveing the jock to deal with the teacher.

As Danny entered that Cafeteria he saw a sight that shocked him to his core. Sam and Tucker were at their usual table making out in plain sight. _"What in the world," _Danny thought as he quietly approached the lovebirds. Once he reached the table the couple broke apart and Sam looked up and gasped when her eyes locked with Danny's.

"What's wrong Sammy," Tucker said dreamaly until he followed her gaze and saw Danny. "Oh, h-hey Danny w-what's up," Tucker stammered.

"Well let me see, my "best" friends are hear making out behind my back I'm the savior of the town and don't get any recognition but you have the gall to go behind my back and do this." Danny said his words dripping with venom.

"Now just wait a second, we can't find love just because you didn't have the guts to ask her out," Tucker said now enraged.

"No your not, but this is the reason that you two have been diching me lately, so you two can go make out while I fight and get blasted for everyone's safety," Danny said his eyes starting to burn turquoise.

"Why can't you accept that we love each other Danny," Sam suddenly shouted.

"Why can't I accept this, I can't believe that you leave me to fight the spawn of hell alone just for some "alone" time," Danny said in a low tone.

"Oh shut up Danny your just pissed that I acted first," Tucker said.

"Tuck if you don't want to be hurt I'd subject that you shut up," Danny growled.

"Danny if you can't be happy for us then I guess we're throe," Sam said as a lone tear fell from her eye.

"I guess that's it then," Danny said and with that he turned and walked away as the bell rung for class to start.

(Authors note) To those of you who are wondering what is happing in my other story, there will be a new chapter as soon as my writer's block goes away. But until then enjoy my new story and if you want more R&R or contact me.


	2. Chapter 2

The Day gets worse

As Danny sat in Lancer's class he thought about his former friends. _"I can't believe that they would do that to me after all we've been throe," _Danny though as a small folded piece of paper fell upon his desk. _"What, Now they're going to taunt me," _Danny thought as he grabbed the note and made sure Mr. Lancer wasn't looking and his eyes burned with anger as he read the note.

"_Fenton, Your secret is safe, that's all your getting from us," _

Danny promptly slipped the note into his pocket and glared at Tucker who shot him a glare back. After a few seconds Tucker looked away Danny looked down at the test in front of him and sighed. _"What is this stuff? Did he even teach us this " _Danny thought as he tried to answer a few of the questions. _"God today is going GREAT," _Danny thought bitterly as he tapped his pencil on his desk. _"Can this day get any bett-," _Danny's thoughts started but were interrupted by a cold flash and a small blue wisp of mist erupting from his mouth. _"Oh come on! Seriously NOW," _Danny thought as he raised his hand.

"Yes Mr. Fenton you may leave." The teacher said as he sighed.

"Thanks," Danny said as he quickly made his exit. _"This better not be The Box Ghost agen." _Danny thought as he slipped into the bathroom and seeing as it was empty he whispered.

"I'm Going Ghost," A ring of energy formed around his waist and split into two and passed his body changing his attire into a form fitting black HAZMAT suit with white gloves and boots along with a DP logo on his chest.

Danny turned intangible and flew up throe the roof and looked around to see who dragged him out of class. He floated in the air above the school looking for any trace of the ghost.

"Beware," A familiar voice suddenly called out.

"Wha," Danny spurted as he looked down to see what the voice was and was passed the fleeing form of the Box Ghost. Danny turned to see what the ghost was fleeing from but was too late as a missile pelted him in the gut and exploded launching him flying.

Valerie saw that Danny was hit and called out . "This time I've got you spook," As she fired a red beam at Danny. Danny opened his eyes in time to see a red beam blast him into the ground. _"Just great, now I got Val on my case just GREAT," _Danny thought as he bounced off the ground and looked up to see his foe.

Valerie replaced her Ectoblaster in favor of a large grenade launcher and fired upon her prone foe. Danny saw the launcher and thought _"AND she's got the big guns this time," _and pushed himself up and leapt out of the way of the projectile. Danny stood and watched Valerie waiting for her next shot his right hand ablaze with ectoenergy, "Do we really have to do this today_," _Danny called.

"You can always let me waste you spook," Valerie yelled as she launched a grenade at Danny. Danny waited for the grenade to get close before he placed his hands in front of him and making a shield around him.

The grenade hit the shield and exploded causing a cloud of smoke. Once Danny was surrounded in smoke he quickly phased into the ground. _"Well that was easy," _Danny thought smugly as he waited for the sound of Valerie leavening. Valerie hovered as the smoke cleared to reveal that Danny had disappeared. "Where did you go spook," Valerie screamed as she looked for her prey.

"Quit hiding coward." Valerie yelled. Then it hit her. _"My ghost scanner," _Valerie thought as she taped the side of her helmet. Her visor turned green as it searched for ecto signatures and the shape of Danny was revealed to her gaze. "Your mine freak," She yelled as a trio of cube floated around her and glowed with energy. She fired a grenade at the ground, it exploded reveling Danny.

"_Oh come on now she has a tracker," _Danny thought as he glared at the huntress while remaining intangible. "You know the second you turn tangible I'm going to waste you right," The huntress said smugly as she aimed her weapon.

"You know if you fire I'm going to blow up that nice hover board of yours," Danny said as he turned corporal once more his right hand aflame. Valerie and her cubes fired as Danny charged towards the grenade avoiding the beams. He turned intangible to let the grenade pass throe him and turned tangible before Valerie could fire agen and shot a ectoblast at one of the cubes. The ectoblast hit the cube causing it to explode throwing Valerie off her board and Danny fired a pair of Ectoblasts at it before it could get away destroying it. Danny then flew higher and called out.

"Told yo-" Danny started but was interrupted by a pair of lazars blasting him out of the sky. Valerie quickly fired off a round at Danny and hit him sending him flying towards the football field. "You won't escape," The huntress yelled as she gave chance on foot her cubes following her target, _"I'm loving the upgrades on my cubes," _The huntress thought as she ran.

Danny fell hitting the forty yard line and gritted his teeth as he slowly got up. _"I'm hating the new upgrades," _Danny thought bitterly as he caught sight of the pair of cubes racing towards him. Danny heard the gasps of the team behind him as the cubes fired at him. _"Crud,"_ Danny thought as he projected a shield and blocked the shots. As soon as the beams stopped Danny fired a pair of Ectoblasts at the cubs destroying them. Danny turned around and saw the looks of shock on the football team's faces. The team suddenly started cheering, "Phantom, Phantom, Phantom," Danny rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed and got ready to fly off but was pelted in the back by a laser. He flew into the team and landed face down in the dirt.

Valerie panted as she aimed at Danny from the bleachers. _"Blow up my board will you, have a taste of this," _She thought as she fired blasting him in the back sending him flying towards the team. She started to walk towards her prone foe. As she walked she noticed the look of shock on the teams faces and called out. "out of the way this area's not safe."

The team surrounded Danny and stood defiant. Danny slowly raised his head to see the wall of people in front of him. "What are you doing, get out of hear," The Halfa yelled.

"No," Replied Dash. "We won't let her waste you," Kwan said. The team all nodded their heads in agreement.

"I don't know what you did spook but it's not going to work." Valerie said her voice full of venom, She slowly raised her laser and aimed at Dash, "OUT OF MY WAY," She yelled as she fired. _"Crap she's gone nuts," _Danny thought as he raised a shield around the team and yelled "GET BEHIND ME!" The team complied and Danny fired a pair of weak ectoblasts at Valerie. The blasts collided with her and sent her flying. Danny quickly flew after her and grabbed her before she hit the ground and started to ascend. _"You took it too far today Val," _Danny thought furiously as he flew to the roof to drop off his knocked out foe.

As Danny placed Valerie on the roof her suit receded into her bracelet revealing her bruised form. _"Guess I went too hard on her this time, but then agen she did shoot at the team, what's her problem anyway" _Danny thought gravely as he looked over her burses. _"Well that's done, I hope nothing-" _Danny thought until his ghost sense went off agen.

"Beware for now that the one in red has fallen I shall smite you with cubical wrath." The voice of the Box Ghost yelled from behind Danny. Danny's left eye twitched as he turned around.

"IS IT SO GOD DAMED MUCH TO ASK FOR A MOMENT OF PEACE," Danny yelled as he shot up and slammed his fist into the Box ghost sending him flying to the ground followed by a poor of Ectoblasts sending him into the football field. The ghost bounced off the ground and landed. The ghost slowly tried to get up but was sucked into a beam of white energy from Danny's thermos.

After sucking the ghost up Danny floated above the football field and released a sigh of relief. _"This is going to hurt when my adrenaline wears off," _Danny thought gravely as he felt a dull throb in his back and chest. _"Oh yeah I'm glad lunch is next," _Danny thought as he looked over his wounds. His chest was burnt and his jumpsuit had a hole in the front and back his left arm had a scrape from his fall and his right wrist was sprained. _"This sucks, I hope I have enough gauze for this," _Danny thought as he flew back to the school to take care of his wounds.


End file.
